Kurt et Lucifer
by MathildePikachu
Summary: Lucifer sort avec Quinn Fabray. Mais Kurt le fait douter de son orientation sexuelle.


Ce texte n'est malheureusement pas de moi mais de ma talentueuse petite sœur,Rachel. Je lui ai gracieusement prêté mon compte pour qu'elle puisse publier son premier OS.

Elle espère de tout cœur que ça vous plaira.

Et le premier qui dit qu'elle est plus talentueuse que moi se prend mon pied au cul.

* * *

" Hey Lucifer, ça va ?" lança la voix enjouée de Kurt. D'habitude, il l'aurait ignoré mais cette fois ci, il voulait engager la conversation, connaitre Lucifer. Lucifer, lui, fit comme d'habitude, il fit comme si Kurt n'existait pas. A plusieurs reprises il l'avait dragué et Lucifer avait mal réagit. Il ne sait pas vraiment répondre aux avances masculines. Et aux avances tout courts. De toute façon, il sort avec Quinn. Et il l'aime. Ah l'amour, si seulement Lucifer savait ce que Kurt ressentait à son égard. Au fond de lui, Lucifer savait qu'il était partagé: Et si il était bisexuel ? C'est surement ça, pourquoi serait-il tout à coup attiré par Kurt? Franchement, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour un garçon. Quand Kurt venait près de lui ou entrait dans la même salle que lui, son coeur battait à tout rompre. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser. Ses lèvres avaient l'air accueillantes et si bonnes! Il répondit à Kurt par un texto "Rejoint moi dans le placard du concierge. A la pause. -SharkLucie" Kurt esquissa un sourire à la vue de message de ce "SharkLucie" il avait de suite deviné qu'il s'agissait de Lucifer. C'est bien, qu'il accepte son côté féminin.

Il se demanda pourquoi, mais il alla à ce rendez-vous stupide. Il entra dans le placard du concierge et regarda les étagères, il vit assit par terre Lucifer. "Heu ... Lucifer" il eut pour toute réponse un grognement. Un simple grognement significatif. Il dormait. Kurt souri, qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon! Lucifer sursauta et se réveilla "Ha, t'es venu. Merci." Il se leva et alla près de Kurt. Il plongea ses yeux magnifiques dans ceux de Kurt et celui-ci perdit toute résistance. Lucifer l'embrassa et eut l'impression qu'un tsunami l'envahissait. Pour Kurt, il avait l'impression d'avoir un feu d'artifice dans sa bouche. Enfin, Lucifer remarquait d'où venait son intérêt -soudain- pour lui. Kurt souri contre ses lèvres, il l'aimait, il en était sûr. Il le clamerait surement haut et fort si Lucifer n'était pas hétérosexuel. Peut-être bisexuel ? Kurt se sentait prêt. Il venait de faire sa "déclaration" et ça avait marché. Surement aujourd'hui supposa-t-il, il voulut en profiter pleinement. Il enleva le tee-shirt de Lucifer tout en l'embrassant. Celui-ci desserra leur étreinte pour pouvoir descendre la fermeture éclair du corset de Kurt. Kurt déboutonna le pantalon du jeune homme et descendit celui-ci puis descendit son bas. Il se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements quand le concierge entra dans le placard. Quelle fût sa surprise en voyant deux jeunes hommes prêts à faire l'amour dans son placard! Certes, ce n'était pas le premier couple qu'il surprenait, mais le premier homosexuel. Lucifer ramassa ses affaires et lança à Kurt "Je dois y aller." il se sauva dans les toilettes ou il remit ses affaires. Il vit Kurt débouler et dire "On reprend quand? " Lucifer baissa les yeux "Jamais Kurt. Je peux pas, j'aime Quinn." Kurt sut trouver les mots et répondit "Mais tu m'aime aussi ..." Lucifer le regarda, étonné "Comment tu sais?" demanda-t-il au jeune gay.

Kurt sourit encore. Il savait bien ses choses. Il se persuadait lui-même, avant, qu'il n'était pas gay mais seulement un hétérosexuel assumant son côté féminin et étant attiré par les hommes. Il finit pas se résoudre à l'idée d'être gay. Finalement, il en était fier. Oui, il était fier de lui et fier de ce qu'il est. Et si on ne l'aime pas, on à qu'à dégager. Tient, bien dit Kurt. "J'étais comme toi, avant." dit-il en repoussant une mèche de cheveux lui tombant sur l'œil. "Seulement, t'oublie un détail : Tu n'es pas à ma place." dit-il inquiet pour sa réputation, et de peur de perdre Quinn. "Oui, mais je l'ai était." répondit Kurt, du tac au tac. Certes, Lucifer avait l'air d'être sûr de ce qu'il fait, mais en fait, il ne savait pas ou il allait. Comparé à Luke, à... même Amber savait ce qu'elle faisait. Franchement, il pensait être foutu. Il ne voulait pas être comme ça. Il voulait être "normal". Mais maintenant, il se demandait ce qu'était vraiment être normal. Franchement, quelqu'un ne pouvait pas lui faire une piqure de rappel ou quelque chose dans le genre? Oh mais c'est vrai, les sentiments ne sont pas une maladie. Mais ça va en devenir une pour Lucifer. De son côté, Kurt paraissait tellement sur de lui, de ce qu'il faisait, de celui qu'il était... Que dit cette chanson qui dit qu'il faut d'accepter? Ah oui, je suis né comme ça. Mais lui, n'est pas né comme ça, du moins, quand il était petit il transpirait, il ne s'habillait pas, il mangeait des chips. Ce n'est pas des trucs de mec virile ? Oh. Il voit clair dans le jeu de Kurt. Il voulait juste embrouiller ses sentiments. Comme s'il était un objet. "Pourquoi t'as fais ça? " lui demanda-t-il. "Pourquoi j'ai fais quoi?" répondit-il. "Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé? POURQUOI ?" il cria ce dernier mot. Oui, pourquoi. Kurt ne trouva pas ses mots et préféra partir en courant.

"Non Kurt attend ! c'est pas ce que je voulais dire." cria Lucifer. Trop tard, Kurt était parti en courant, les larmes perlant sur ses joues roses, qui avait viré au rouge pour une colère qu'il éprouvait secrètement contre Lucifer. Il est comme tous les autres en fait. Il n'a pas de cœur. Il le prend pour voir s'il est gay et il le jette. Comme un kleenex. C'est un kleenex. Il est dans un paquet avec marqué "Mouchoir Gay à tester" ou quoi ? Non, franchement, c'en ai trop pour lui. Dès demain il remettra sa demande de changement d'établissement à Figgins. Sa décision est prise et elle est irrévocable. On ne le reprendrai plus jamais à embrasser quelqu'un avant que cette personne soit sure de ses sentiments. Et encore moins dans le placard du concierge. D'ailleurs, il ne sortirait plus avec personne. Voilà, comme ça il ne pourra pas être déçu. C'est clair. Et si il restait ici pour leur montrer qu'il était au-dessus de tout ça ? Ce serait une bonne vengeance après tout...


End file.
